PARK CHANYEOL
by mikachanko10
Summary: [ONESHOOT]Dibalik v-live dan MUGI BOX EXO. Sebenarnya apa yang dikhawatirkan sang leader tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ?. Lalu bagaimana tanggapan dari member lain ? EXO/Chanyeol/Baekhyun/YAOI/Allmember


**CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **All EXO member**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun POV

"Baekhyun" ucap Suho bermaksud untuk mengingatkanku kembali. Menghembuskan napasku pelan.

"Aku mengerti" ucapku.

Aku duduk di sofa, sedangkan Suho melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Suho baru saja memberitahuku untuk menjaga sikapku dengan Chanyeol dihadapan publik. Ini menyangkut tentang _v-live_ kami. Argh.. apa salahnya ?. Aku hanya berusaha membantunya.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Chanyeol duduk diantara kedua kakiku dan menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi. Aku tidak bisa menahan tanganku untuk mengusak, atau mungkin hanya menyentuh rambutnya yang mulai panjang ketika menyadari bahwa Chanyeol berada dibawahku. Tapi pada akhirnya aku mengusaknya pelan ketika kamera telah berganti didepan, disebelah kananku.

"Bisakah kau memijitku ?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tentu tanpa berpikir dua kali tanganku mulai bergerak untuk memijatnya. Mengingat bahwa kami masih dalam promosi Tempo, juga aku tahu benar bahwa dia terlihat begitu kelelahan hari ini. Aku tidak sadar ketika Suho berpindah disamping kami.

"Baek," bisik Chanyeol begitu lirih namun penuh penekanan. Memperingatiku, lalu membenarkan letak duduknya sehingga tidak lagi menyender padaku. Aku tersadar jika Suho memang tengah menutupi kami berdua. Apa ?.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

 _._

 _._

Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa harus juga ditutupi seperti itu ?. Jikalau fans berspekulasi tentang kami dan sebagainya, itu bukan suatu hal besar yang harus dikhawatirkan. Aku hanya memijit bahunya, astaga !.

Pintu dorm terbuka, terlihat Jongin juga Chanyeol yang baru saja datang dengan kantong plastik dikedua tangan mereka. Chanyeol mengeryit ketika melihatku.

"Jongin, bawa kantong ini didapur. Pisahkan dengan barang-barang yang kubeli. Aku akan menyusul nanti" ucap Chanyeol.

"Hyung~" rengek Jongin.

Chanyeol diam tapi dengan air muka memaksa.

"Aish ! Yayaya !" Ucap Jongin pada akhirnya dibarengi dengan hentakan kakinya yang begitu keras.

Chanyeol menghampiriku, menurunkan tubuhnya didepanku.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyanya begitu lembut. Aku menggeleng.

"Kau membeli apa ?" Tanyaku kemudian beranjak dari sofa.

Tapi kemudian tangannya menarik turun tanganku sehingga tubuhku kembali terduduk di sofa.

"Baekhyun.."

Aku menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Ada apa ?", Chanyeol kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

Kedua _phoenix_ nya masih menatapku, menunggu sebuah jawaban.

"Hanya.. kupikir Suho berlebihan. Tapi aku tahu dia hanya berniat baik, mungkin mengantisipasi segala hal yang mungkin terjadi. Mu-mungkin begitu"

Aku tersentak ketika Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku tahu" ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan punggung tanganku.

"Huh ?"

Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. Senyum menenangkan favoritku.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak setuju atas sikap Suho. Ya, dia berlebihan. Tapi lebih baik mengalah bukan ?. Dia leader kita. Semua yang dia lakukan semata-mata untuk kebaikan kita, untuk EXO. Hm ?"

Aku menanggukkan kepalaku atas ucapannya. Berusaha membuat hatiku berhenti memberontak atas sikap Suho padaku tadi.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Baekhyun, berhati-hatilah. Aku tidak mau fans berpikir yang macam-macam"

Aku mengerutkan keningku saat tiba-tiba Suho menghampiriku setelah kami sampai di dorm.

"Memang apa yang kulakukan ? Tunggu, maksudmu antara aku dan Chanyeol ? Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun"

Suho memijit pangkal hidungnya juga memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Kau tidak mengerti" ucapnya kemudian.

"Hyung, jika maksudmu tentang aku memijat Chanyeol. Dia yang memintaku. Dia juga terlihat begitu kelelahan. Dan itu normal-normal saja bagiku sebagai hyungnya"

"Tapi kau bukan kan ?"

"Hyung"

"Baekhyun.."

Aku menghembuskan napasku dengan kasar.

"Aku minta maaf. Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati"

Kurasakan kedua tangan Suho berada dikedua bahuku. Meremasnya pelan.

"Kau tahu kan Baek ? Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan kita semua. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau dengan Chanyeol disini atau diluar sana, tentu saja jika tidak ada fans. Tapi saat kita berada didepan mereka, berhati-hatilah. Aku takut SM akan melakukan sesuatu kepada kalian. Mengingat tanpa dibicarakanpun EXO-L, aku yakin mereka telah memahami kalian berdua dengan baik. Paling tidak, jangan sampai SM mengambil tindakan yang tidak kita inginkan suatu hari nanti. Kau mengertikan ?"

Aku mengangguk. Tercenung ditempatku. Perkataan Suho, dia benar. Tapi-

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau segera beristirahat, aku juga. Tidak ada game, arraseo ?. Perhatikan kesehatanmu, kita memiliki jadwal yang padat"

"Baekhyun" panggil Suho dengan sedikit keras, menyadarkanku.

"Aku mengerti" jawabku kemudian.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

.

.

.

" _Baby.._ "

"Huh ?"

"Ey.. kau mengabaikanku tapi langsung menyahut saat kupanggil _'baby'._ Haruskah mulai saat ini kau kupanggil _'baby'_ saja ?"

Panas menjalar keatas pipiku.

"Ja-jangan.."

"Wae ? Kau tidak menyukainya ?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa tidak boleh ?"

"Kita harus berhati-hati Chan. Lagipula kau biasanya memanggilku 'baekhyun-ie' "

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua _phoenix_ nya. Dia seperti tengah berpikir.

"Chanyeol ?"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Setelah ini kau mau main _game_ lagi ?"

"Ap-" belum sampai aku berbicara, bicaraku disela.

"Baekhyun tidak, kau harus segera istirahat. Kita masih memiliki jadwal _live_ besok"

"Aku tidak akan main _game_ " ucapku.

 _Cup !_

Mataku membola.

"Chan !"

"Hm ?" Dengan senyum lebarnya.

"K-kau.. kau menciumku aish !" Gerutuku. Sekarang aku yakin pipiku memerah dengan keterlaluan.

"Kalau begitu berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu. Kau seperti sedang memintaku untuk mencium mu"

"Aku tidak !"

"Kau, ya. Berhenti berargumen. Aku akan kedapur. Kau segeralah tidur" ucapnya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Kau pasti lapar, kau ingin memakan buah lagi kan ?" Tanyaku. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Ya, menemaniku ?"

Aku mengangguk dengan antusias. Akan tetapi berikutnya memekik karena secara tiba-tiba tubuhku diangkat olehnya.

"Chanyeol !"

Kali ini suara tawanya benar-benar terdengar menjengkelkan.

"Hyung, kau pikir Baekhyun anak kecil ?" Ucap Jongin setelah Chanyeol menurunkanku.

"Dia hanya terlalu lambat kesini" jawabnya.

"Ya !" Sentakku tak terima.

"Baek ?"

Aku menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Dia memberikan gestur menyentuh bibirnya. Aish !.

"Arraseo arraseo !" Jawabku.

"Kau tidak ingin aku melakukannya didepan Jongin kan ?"

Dengan berat hati aku menarik senyumku sebisa mungkin.

"Aku mengerti. Bisakah kau berhenti sekarang ?" Ucapku.

Chanyeol dengan senyum idiotnya mengacungkan jempol didepanku.

"Wae wae ? Hyung ingin melakukan apa ?" Tanya Jongin.

"Lebih baik kau tidak tahu. Tinggalkan barang-barang yang belum dimasukkan di kulkas. Biar aku dan Baekhyun yang mengerjakannya"

"Ya ya ya.. bilang saja kalian ingin bermesra-mesra an"

"Kai !" Sentakku.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bermesraan dengan Baekhyun dikamar sedangkan kau menata semua belanjaan ini juga mencuci piring-piring disana" ucap Chanyeol.

Jongin melotot dengan begitu panik.

"Aku menarik ucapanku !" Ucap Jongin begitu cepat lalu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dapur.

Menyedekapkan kedua lenganku didepan dada.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata ingin membantumu mencuci piring dan menata belanjaanmu kurasa", ucapku.

"Memang tidak. Aku menyuruhmu untuk segera tidur" ucapnya telah bersiap dengan memakai sarung tangan untuk mencuci di tangan kanannya kemudian dilanjutkan ketangan kirinya.

"Tidak. Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu mengerjakan semua ini sendirian" ucapku lalu menghampirinya.

Meraih sepasang sarung tangan yang lain lalu memakainya. Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh. Kemudian kecupan singkat di pipi kiriku membuatku kembali terkejut.

"Cha-umhhh"

Bibirnya membungkam mulutku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimat umpatan yang kutujukan untuknya. Kakiku sedikit melemas ketika lidahnya bermain membelai rongga mulutku. Memagut bibirku dalam-dalam. Aku meremas kaos hitamnya dibagian dada. Alisku tertaut ketika merasakan pasokan oksigen pada paru-paruku semakin menipis. Chanyeol melepaskannya. Aku hampir berteriak kembali didepannya sebelum Chanyeol lebih dulu berbicara.

"Kau kekasih paling pengertian"

 _Blush !_.

Sial, sial, sial, sialan kau Park !.

"Aish ! Aku membencimu !" pekikku lalu segera meraih piring kotor.

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Baekhyun"

Terkutuklah kau Park Chanyeol !.

.

.

.

Kami baru saja menyelesaikan acara kami di _**MUGI BOX**_. Aku tidak tahu, begitu senang juga was-was. Senang karena Chanyeol berakhir duduk disampingku. Kami jarang sekali mendapatkan tempat duduk bersebelahan. Kami juga bercanda bersama dihadapan para fans, aku kira mereka akan menyukainya. Suho hyung.. aku tahu dia sedikit panik ketika Chanyeol bertanya bagaimana aku menyimpan kontak nomornya. Chanyeol juga bodoh ! Aku terkejut, benar-benar blank ketika dia menanyakannya. Dia tahu bagaimana aku menyimpan nama kontaknya, tapi tetap saja menanyakannya. Hampir saja aku menjawabnya secara langsung. Yah.. kurasa ini sedikit privasi bagiku.Tapi bersyukur Suho hyung menyelamatkan kami. Aku yakin EXO-L juga penasaran. Hanya saja.. kupikir lebih baik ini akan menjadi rahasia diantara kami saja kkk. Sebenarnya aku cukup kasihan kepada Chanyeol karena dia terlihat begitu ingin bergabung makan dengan kami tadi. Astaga, padahal ayamnya sungguh enak. Aku sempat menawarkan padanya, tapi dia hanya menggeleng. Dia benar-benar berambisi pada dietnya. Abs ku saja sudah hilang entah kemana.

Aku sedang menghancurkan kacang merah ketika Suho berteriak dari ruang tengah.

"Chanyeol Baekhyun !"

"Ya !" sahutku dari dapur masih berkutat dengan kacang merahku.

"Ada apa hyung ?" terdengar suara Chanyeol diikuti yang lain menghampiri Suho.

"Dimana Baekhyun ?"

"Aku disini !"

"Kesini sebentar !"

"Suho hyung kesinilah !" sahutku.

"Ya !"

"Hyung !" jawabku tidak kalah. Kemudian Suho segera berjalan kedapur menghampiriku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" tanya Suho.

Member lain juga menatapku menanti jawaban.

"Menghancurkan kacang merah" jawabku.

"Huh ?", nah itu dari Chanyeol.

"Pokoknya.. lihat-lihat. Kalian trending di _worldwide twitter_ !"

"Huh ? siapa ?"

Suho memperlihatkan layar smartphonenya didepanku.

"Aku dan Chanyeol ?"

"apa ?" sahut Chanyeol.

" Wah.. kau keren hyung" sahut Kai.

"Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Chen.

"Tentu saja karena mereka di mugi box tadi", kali ini Minseok Hyung.

"Dengar, kalian harus berhati-hati" ucap Suho.

Lagi. Apakah aku berlebihan ?.

"Hyung, biarkan saja"

"Kyungsoo"

"Kenapa juga hyung menyuruh mereka berhati-hati. Saat kedekatan Baekhyun hyung dan Sehun di live pubg kulihat kau baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa saat Chanyeol hyung dengan Baek hyung kau terlihat begitu khawatir ?" ucap Kyungsoo.

Wow. Aku tidak menyangka Kyungsoo mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Itu karena mereka hyung dan dongsaeng" jawab Suho.

"Bukankah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga hyung dan dongsaeng ?"

"Tapi kita semua tahu mereka lebih dari itu kan ?"

"Ya, kita semua tahu. Tapi saat dipublik tidak ada yang bisa membenarkan mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih karena baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan secara resmi bahwa mereka berpacaran. Suho, berhenti khawatir. Mereka cukup dewasa untuk bisa menjaga hubungan mereka dari media"

"Tapi-"

"Ayo kita tidur saja" ucap Minseok hyung lalu menyeret Suho hyung dan Kyungsoo keluar dapur.

"Sekali lagi kau keren hyung !" ucap kai sambil mengangkat jempol kanannya lalu pergi keluar dapur.

"Aku.. tidur dulu Hyung" ucap Chen mengikuti kepergian Kai.

"Jadi ?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Huh ?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kacang merah itu ?"

"Tunggu saja. Aku membuat ini untukmu" ucapku.

"Untukku ? Ouhh kekasihku begitu pengertian"

"Hentikan Park !"

Tawa Chanyeol menggelegar memenuhi dapur. Sedang aku mendengus kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau begitu berani tadi"

"Kau tidak suka ? Kupikir kau begitu membenciku jika aku seperti itu kepada Sehun"

"Tentu saja ! Karena kau milikku" ucapnya penuh penekanan, memperjelas. Aku hanya menggangguk mengiyakan.

Tubuhku dibuat tersentak ketika sepasang lengan dari belakang melingkari perutku.

"Tidak ingin dibantu ?" Tanyanya. Hembusan napas hangatnya terasa menggelitik leher belakangku.

Aku mendongak secara tiba-tiba tepat ketika bibir Chanyeol mengecup dalam leherku. Bergerak kesamping, mencium disana.

"Benar ?" tanyanya.

Tuhan, suaranya begitu seksi. Apa ? sial ! Pikiranmu Byun.

"Chan _mmh_ berhenti"

"Aku tidak mendengarnya"

Aku merasakan kakinya dibawa ketengah-tengah kedua kakiku, menekan disana. Sial !.

"Berhenti Park !" teriakku. Chanyeol menjauh lalu tertawa.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Kau ini mudah sekali marah"

"Diamlah !"

"Baik baik, aku akan menunggumu di meja makan" ucapnya lalu mengecup pipi kiriku kilat.

Dasar, pria itu !.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menampilkan ekspresi bingung ketika aku menyodorkan masakanku diatas piring besar itu.

"Baek ?"

"Hm ? cobalah !"

"Baekhyun.. kau tahu bahwa aku tidak makan daging atau makanan berat untuk dietku. Juga, ini sungguh sudah larut malam"

"Aku tidak memasak daging, makan saja !"

Chanyeol mengeryit.

"Baek jangan berbohong. Ini seperti daging di isian _burger._ Aku tidak akan memakannya. Aku sedang berada dalam diet"

"Itu bukan daging, kita bisa putus jika aku berbohong padamu. Dan aku akan sangat kecewa padamu karena kau tidak memakannya"

"Apa ? tidak tidak. Tidak, kita tidak akan pernah putus !"

"Kalau begitu makan"

Chanyeol terlihat ragu-ragu ketika mengambil potongan masakanku.

"Kau mau kusuapi ? Oke !" ujarku lalu beranjak dari kursi tapi segera dihentikan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku bisa memakannya sendiri" ucapnya kemudian dengan sangat pelan memasukan potongan masakanku yang dikira daging itu kedalam mulutnya. Matanya membola penuh keterkejutan. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau suka ?" tanyaku.

"Baek, ini sungguh enak ! terlebih ini bukan daging.. ini.. kacang merahmu tadi ?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan makan makanan semacam daging atau ikan untuk sementara waktu juga.. beberapa hari ini kau hanya makan buah dan minum vitamin. Maka dari itu aku mencoba membuat masakan vegan untukmu dari internet. Sungguh, tubuhmu benar-benar sempurna !. Abs ku saja sudah raib"

"Kau tidak membutuhkan abs Baekhyun. Kau sudah begitu cantik"

"Aku pria, dan aku tampan"

"Ya, pria tercantik yang pernah kutahu"

"Terserah. Chanyeol, sungguh absmu benar-benar telah sempurna. Sial aku mengulanginya lagi"

"berapa persen ?"

"100 % ! Kau tidak harus diet lagi. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Chan.. kau tidak cukup makan banyak beberapa hari ini "

"Benar, kekasihku memang yang paling pengertian !"

"Aish !"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bukannya lanjut TLS malah update ff baru. Kalau kalian nungguin aku update TLS, aku juga lagi nungguin inspirasi dateng hiks hiks. Mianhae chingu~. Makasih buat yang masi nungguin dan atas sekua reviewnya. see u !**


End file.
